1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a sealed battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-049396 (JP 2014-049396 A) discloses a sealed battery in which a battery element is provided inside a sealed case. In JP 2014-049396 A, a connecting portion is used in a collector terminal member that is connected with the internal battery element. The connecting portion passes through a lid member that structures the case, and is used for exchanging electric power with outside.
A technology is employed where, in a through hole provided in the lid member, an insulating member is provided as a seal member between the connecting portion and the lid member, and the insulating member is compressed so that sealing performance in the through hole is improved.
In the above-mentioned sealed battery, projecting regions are provided on the collector terminal member side and the lid member side, respectively. Then, the insulating member is sandwiched between those regions from both sides and recessed from both sides, thereby improving sealing performance in the through hole.